xirtir_projectfandomcom-20200213-history
Inshinbasheraun Iggyva
Inshinbasheraun, also formally nicknamed "Inshin", is a Genarian, and one of the many characters in Xirtir Project. They is commonly known for being helpful, and her efforts to try and help others, however this has almost no effect on their total reputation. Inshin has always had a profession in terms of Peacekeeping, Watching, Supportive/helping role. While their active job is being a Peacekeeper. Their reputation is only Respected, getting little amounts of respect from the general public, and is completely hated by almost all of the Terrorstrike Divisions. They has fallen Victim to Amelia curse, and Kist'kilous Curse, creating a horrible combination of curses. Whilst their power may be amoungst the most powerful; Manipulation of the Universe this power has no effect in Seals or abysses, leaving them at only a weak point in those events. They has tons of negative quirks that quickly build up, making her power seem less, and less desirable. Any harm or damage incurred upon them is amplified lethally, and painfully. They're naturally hated by evil. They're bound to suffer for an eternity due to their curses paired with slight ambient pain --no matter what, they can only ease it. Wounds to them are the equal to having multiple molten nails driven into you all at once in terms of pain. They have a vow put against them to make their life as horrible as possible, and suffers by this constantly. Her active goal is to do the right thing, or ensure the safety of others. Name Pronoun In-shin-bash-er-aun Personality Inshinbasheraun has an interesting personality that is generally passive, and friendly paired with long sentences with additions like "Such as" "In which of" "That of", ECT before some words. Leading to very long sentences. Appearance Appearance wise, Inshinbasheraun is by far the smallest character in the series, at a 2'2 in size (Smaller than what's been documented on Genaria before.) They has multi-coloured wings, and has a slight blue hue on their wings and head. They has an amulet of light with a lunar crescent (Waxing) and ring like engrave into the front of it, commonly known as the "Lunar ring" Amulet of lights, which exist in a set of 4. Affiliations/Relations Countries In terms of relations to countries. They only has a Mutual relation to the Southern District, and a Bounty of 875,000 Yhimis on them from Kaya'Bai'Lon. However, they are Side Neutral. Factions They has a Mutual relation to Sunset castle,the court of the Southern District. Having once temporarily stayed there. By almost all Terrorstrike commons, Inshinbasheraun is purely hated, and viewed as a prime target, except Hashira and Shimto, which are intrigued by them. By the Circle of Light in Timonita (Corrupt division) they are sworn enemies. Characters They're one of 3 loyal servants that serves under The Mistress. Obviously, they are closely affiliated with their own line, and have close relations to Delmeraun and Outaleraun. With the Goddess Hecate, they are extremely close friends, and Inshin's only proper friend. Members of Sunset Castle (Verita's Family) Only a Mutual relation, for having a past with them. Shani Kelian, Actively coming into contact with each-other, however only mutually. They have never gotten along well with Liam, and are actively are a disliking, Liam considers Inshin a "Sworn enemy" While Inshin considers Liam "No more than that of a mis-guided person" Lecy Kayom actively wishes to take control of Inshin's body due to the shear power it beholds, and is willing to brush aside any other to achieve this goal. (Inshin has no more than a disliking to Lecy, and Lecy has a blood-thirst for Insihn) Armia Tilin is considered Inshin's worst enemy, having seen Armia's cruel,horrible nature. Armia being a leader of Nyhamaus, actively seeks to hurt and torment Inshin in any possible manner or way, no matter how small. (Armia is completely against Inshin, Inshin has no respect or passive mood towards Armia) Background The Beginning It started with Outaleraun, A Genarian home to a line who was wishful for a child, and in an attempt to have one, attempted to create one at the age of 78 (They should be 120.). However... This obviously created problems and required help from the other members of the Line. resulting in a near family-wide tragedy, Inshin having been created through multiple Genarians however, ended up having distinct wing colours (As opposed to 2 colours, it ended up being multiple colours basically.). This however, was the smallest detail to take note of; Inshin was proven to be "Dangerously powerful" and In the fear that their power may be abused or used with corrupt intents; They was sealed. Aware of why they had been sealed, she tested her powers, 600 years dedicated to only being able to test power... Eventually, Iggyva (The Alpha first of the line) Decided to take a risk that had to be taken; To release Inshin, however, Locals at the time feared that an ancient force that was evil was being released, and these were corrupt Genaria, unaware of the truth, they had sent three Heroes to stop the seal from being broken, Thus creating the third chaos event on Xirtir in the Pre-era, After the seal was broken, Inshin was bought back to the line, Outaleraun was beyond happy to see her young back. Life was normal for an extended amount o time. Now Inshin would be 1,991 years old. This is when the Alpha-Era begins.... In the Midist of the Alpa Era Within the Alpha Era, Inshin was given the job to watch. Doing as told, watching, and keeping an eye out, not much ever happened, Eventually, News came up about Junais, Albino, Karthin, The 3 requested that they could leave to investigate an Island, and that they wouldn't need help. Understanding in this, they had their wish received. and were let the Island, Inshin was told not to investigate or watch. It eventually came time that Junais, Albino, and Karthin had returned. "We found someone else... And there is a threat beyond any other, one beyond our understanding awakening...." This is when work begun, Inshin was ordered to watch the island for any further threats. Whilst some from every race were gathered and bought with the full understanding that they'll be fighting against something they may not be able to win. Colonization of the Island eventually happened, with this happening, Inshin was once more... for the last time... Called off from watching duty. After Binestone and Orbelstone had been set up, The Iggyva line settled down in Binestone, Now Begins the point in the Beta era... The split, The Mistake The Iggyva line had finally come to settle down. They had done this as they were no longer needed for the time being.... Eventually, reports of corrupt faction; Terrorstrike. had started appearing everywhere. And their leader Armia Tilin; The Iggyva line tried to stay settled, and not jump off to what was at hand, figuring "There are some who will preform it better than us." More and more reports of them had kept being created, Eventually this came to the mind of them "It may be too risky for us to all be in one place at once, Ermineraunva, You take Outaleraun and Inshinbasheraun far away. somewhere where they will be safe. Us 3 will stay here. We wish you three the best of luck within this dangerous world, if it all calms down, we may reunite once more, and settle to what we once had." This was the point at which Ermineraunva, Outaleraun, Inshinbasheraun had all traveled to another city in Orbelstone, where reports of Terrorstrike were little.... Little did the 3 know, they were walking into a point of no return.... The heart-crushing truth, for the better. War begun outbreaking in Binestone, aware that their kin were still within it. They had grew worried and fearful that their kin weren't safe. This is when Ermineraunva told the two "I will check on them, I ensure you will all be safe here. I'll bring them back here if they're good. Please do not fear and worry, you are safe." Inshinbashearun and Outaleraun had been left in the safety of their new home, days had past since Ermineraunva had left, eventually she returned with a wounded leg. "I'm sorry, I've failed you two... It's too late, they're dead...." Striking both of them, Outaleraun had given a question "Who in their right minds? Who would do this? This isn't right...." Returned with a response of "This world is dark.... It isn't safe nor peaceful. As much as I ensure you two love it here... It isn't safe here either, I will protect you two, fear not, sorrow not for what is lost is the past, look to the future now." Staying there for a few months, with no one aside from two coming in respect of their loss, as the war had over shadowed what they had once cared for. Ermineraunva had continued on protecting and watching. over the two, It eventually came to a point.... "It's no longer safe in this environment, darkness has spread once more here. I'm taking you to one place where I will know you are safe...." Ermineraunva had taken both Inshinbasheraun and Outaleraun to the Court of Juvaris with one request for Juna "Keep them safe...." Inshinbasheraun and Outaleraun were taken into the court and protected averagely. They had soon heard about the split of Binestone, and the rise of corruption. in the embodiment of Timula.... However, before getting any further answers, an attack happened on the Court... "Let's tear this place up! Torment anyone you find!" Outaleraun had been within the Court Library, However Inshinbasheraun was out in the center of the Court.. "Get that Genarian, Before it ruins our plan!" A Voice could be heard from behind a house "No, leave the Genarian be! I will not stand for your Demonic impact anymore!" Instantly hearing the voice, Two Terrorstrike soldiers had snuck up on Inshin with Anti-magic blades and cut at Inshinbasheraun's wings. "This is fun! Awww!~ Look Poor Genarian is distressed and in pain, No matter. We can put a stop to it!" Before making a large cut at Inshin's neck (Aware it wouldn't kill them, they just wanted to make it hurt more.) Inshin:Why.... Must you be that of corrupt.... "It's fun!~ Look!~ Silly Genarian is growing to be weak!" ???:Enough! You leave the poor thing alone you demonic fairies! "Uh-oh, It's her again, It's Amelia!~ We can't win this target! Let's flee!~" Amelia swiftly ran up to Inshinbasheraun, along with Outaleraun coming outside to see the state that Inshinbasheraun was in... Amelia: Oh no... Anti magic metals..... No.... I will not stand for this to happen. Outaleraun was completely scared and worried during this Outaleraun:Are- Are they okay? Please answer "Yes", I don't want to lose everyone.... Amelia: They've used anti-magic metals.... It's... no, I'm not standing for this. Amelia starts casting a dangerous spell towards Inshin. Outaleraun: No stop! Please! Amelia casts the spell, then starts casting another spell. Outaleraun: Inshinbasheraun....? Amelia then casted a Revive spell. Amelia:Please work.... I am not standing to have this one die like the rest due to them! Seconds later Inshin arises. Outaleraun: ...! They're alive! Thank- Thank you. Amelia:I was not going to let her fall to those bastards, I need to go get back at them. Departing from the court, setting off to Southern district After this, they had decided that they should take a chance at the corruption it's self; figuring it was in the now "Southern district" They had traveled to get there, Upon arrival, however news had come that the Leader was slain, Finding out who, they went to find out, and got to the Court of Sunset castle, Meeting Kicimono, Averita, and Verita. Averita: Two Genarians? Quite unexpected. Verita: One seems fairly young based on size, They're welcome. After having heard this, they were both invited to stay within the Castle for a while. becoming known within the court, They had eventually left, Unknown quite what happened when they first got to Orbelstone hearing about the Civil war. they had went to help.... Eventually setting in to the territory we are still working on. Beyond the Standards While we may have reached the current story, Lets add to the original a bit with some info I forgot to add.Within the time of getting back to Orbelstone, We know this was in the midst of the Civil war, not at the start or end. During this time, Outaleraun and Inshinbasheraun had met The Mistress, Quickly for reasons unclear following under the rule of her. It came apparent that they also do not live anywhere on Xirtir, but rather somewhere else. After having been with the Mistress for a while, they began fully worked for The Mistress, following every rule they could in any circumstance. Eventually told one thing "Go now, help the people of Orbelstone." Notes We know in the time they went to Orbelstone during the Civil war, they had been there for a while, so sometime during it they met the Mistress, but who may she be? You have a few clues. We also know that it's mentioned "They do not live anywhere on Xirtir." so in that sense, you have a few locations to work off of. We also know that She's also really hated amoungst quite a few factions due to her views & not willing to cooperate or work with them due to her proper ruler. Inshin, as powerful as they are, is by far the most fragile character, Incurring Any Damage from physical sources can kill them or inflict pain beyond what would be "Bearable" They're one of 3 Servants to work for The Mistress. As nice as they may be, they remains as one of the most disliked characters by multiple factions. their Age is roughly 3,746